unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Medicine of the Medici (quest)
|details = I hear you know Lorenzo of the Medici clan. Hmph. Those Medici may be nobles now, butword is they used to be regular merchants. That's what the Merchant client said. Well, here's the quest. The Merchant wants to know the secret of the Medici success. You might start with the Market Keeper. |step1 = /The Medici of Long Ago/London/Market Keeper/ It's true. They used to be merchants just like me. I believe they dealt in medicine. Then they began loaning money, and look at them now. They're a politically influential family. But i guess you'd be better off asking someone who deals in information. There's that one over in Seville |step2 = /A Noble Fate/Seville/Informant near the Square/ The Medici? Oh, the Italian nobles. I'm sorry, but that's a little out of my sphere. Still, those nobles will do anything to get what they want, right? I'm sure the Medici also did a lot of dealing that wasn't upright. But you might want to ask my friend over in Paris. He might have more info for you. |step3 = /Beware of Poison/Paris/Informant near Craftshop/ Of course, they did a lot. Hey, I hear you saw the Medici's tableware the other day. Usually those who fear being poisoned have a good reason to fear. But the Medici made their money in medicine. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have some kind of special antidote. |step4 = /Selling an Antidote/Florence/Lorenzo de'Medici in Vecchio Palace/ An antidote? Actually, I could care less where you heard such stupidity from. What interests me is one who would come and ask me about this directly. Hmm.. So what you are asking is if the Medici family used some antidote in their dealings with the other noble families. Correct? How unfortunately stupid. |step5 = /Medicine is Poison is Medicine/Florence/Lorenzo de'Medici/ I won't say that antidote do not exist. But you must realize that medicine and poison are the same. They are made from the same ingredients, why only a small change in how they are mixed. Furthermore, no matter how helpful the medicine, to certain people it could be the most deadly poison. For that reason, there is no such a think as a cure-all. |step6 = /Different for Each Person/Florence/Lorenzo de'Medici/ Well, we were traders in medicine, not doctors. Use medicine however you will. Hmph. The other day, i mixed a batch of medicine. Perhaps i had a premonition of your coming. It is not antidote, but i will let you have some. Use it or not, as you choose. |stepfinal = From Merchant to Noble/Florence/Vecchio Palace/ The Medici were originaly medicine traders. They began trading in money and now they mingle with the nobility and are drawn into their troubles. I would say it was their ability to survive those troubles that gave them the success they have had. For now, they have agreed to show me the medicine that was their beginnings. |discoXP = 940 |cardXP = 470 |reportXP = 210 |reportfame = 95 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Medicine of the Medici |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Saved by Tableware/Search/6/Appraisal/8/Unlock/6/Silverware (discovery) |subQ1 = quest/Medicine and Poison/Search/8/Appraisal/10/Unlock/8/Medici Prescription |chainQ1 = |landarea = Florence |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}